


The exploding cabbage patch

by MajesticOakenshield



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fili and Kili, M/M, The Company - Freeform, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticOakenshield/pseuds/MajesticOakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo should have known better than to teach the Durin brothers about explosives. He also should have known better than to return Thorins hug, because that one decision was now making him question every thought and feeling, but maybe these thoughts and feelings weren't just one sided. </p><p>Set before BOTFA. Set after the hug on the carrock</p>
            </blockquote>





	The exploding cabbage patch

Why did he have to hug him? It didn't go unwanted, mind you, but why? Before that hug, Bilbo was an ordinary little hobbit. Aside from the fact he was on a life threatening journey with 13 dwarves and a wizard to defeat a dragon, he was an ordinary hobbit. After that hug though, this little hobbit found himself slipping further away from ordinary and soon found himself in the mind of a very confused hobbit. He had always admired Thorin, he was a pain in the arse, yes. He was also rude, hot headed and immensely stubborn, but all that seemed to be forgotten when he saw those small glimpses of the real Thorin. Since the journey he had many a times seen the fond glances he would send to his nephew's, clearly admiring their spirit. He had seen the way he showed fondness towards Balin, appreciating his years of loyalty and dedication. True, none of these rare moments of friendliness were ever for the hobbits benefit, but he enjoyed them, nonetheless. That was until, he made the decision. If he was to die there and then, so be it. He may be a Baggins of bag end, but he was also a Took. He can never say what it was that made him jump in front of azog, what made him save the Dwarf, who had up until then been nothing but rude and crass towards him. He just did it. No matter what he thought of Thorin, he could not allow that moment to have been his last. That was when it all started. Up on the carrock, the hug. 

 

 

After finally coming round the initial shock, Bilbo managed to move his arms numbly around Thorins broad body, had he always been so muscular? Bilbo thought. The cheers of the company spread happiness and relief throughout Bilbo, he finally felt like he belonged. If the hug wasn't enough though, the smile he received did it for him. It sent chills up Bilbos spine, what was that about? He thought. Since when does a smile cause such a reaction? why were his palms sweaty? And why oh why was his stomach twirling as if he had just eaten two second breakfasts? 'Oh no'. 'No no no no'. 'It cannot be', Bilbo thought worryingly to himself, 'no, you're just being foolish, over reacting like usual. Listen to me, Bilbo Baggins', his inner voice scolded, 'you are most definitely, without a doubt, not attracted to Thorin Oakenshield'. A small weight lifted off his shoulders as he came back to the real world, the dwarfs had started making their way down the carrock, Thorin and Gandalf following behind, just then, the Dwarf Prince turned to Bilbo, Gandalf continuing on.

 

"Come along master Baggins, we cannot lose you now" with that he gave a small smile and continued walking. 'Ok', Bilbo's mind spoke again, 'maybe I was wrong'. With that, Bilbo let out a long sigh and pottered along to catch up to the rest of the company, just not so fast as to be walking next to Thorin, no, he needed time with his thoughts and that dwarf definitely wouldn't help those.

 

They had finally made their away down the carrock and had later found a small clearing to set up camp for a couple of nights. After much pleading and reassurance that he was perfectly fine, Thorin's wounds betrayed him and he found himself 12 dwarfs, 1 wizard and 1 hobbit against 1 stubborn dwarf. Oin had bandaged him up and Bombur soon had the food cooking. Ori was writing in his journal, Balin and Dwalin were sat at the fire, they usually discussed routes for the next days journeys. Bofur was sat with Bombur, eyeing the Dwarf carefully to make sure he didn't inhale everyone's food. Gloin was telling his usual Gimli tale, tonight poor Gandalf was the on the receiving end of it. Bifur was sat staring into the fire, Bilbo didn't even want to question it. Nori and Dori sat either side of Ori, idly discussing old tales and adventures. 

 

Then there was Fili and Kili, Bilbo didn't say it out loud, be he favored the two dwarfs above all the rest, one certain Dwarf prince aside. They reminded him of himself surprisingly, before he became a waistcoat wearing, flower mad hobbit. Though people may not believe it, he was quite the mischief maker back in the day, staying up till the late hours in the fields, coming home to his mother in mid panic attacks. He smiled fondly as he remembered planting one of Gandalfs unused fireworks in a neighbors cabbage patch and watching as half of hobbiton was covered in green leaves and foliage. A small chuckle escaped his mouth which caught the two dwarfs attention.

 

"Something funny, mister Baggins?" Kili asked cheerfully.

 

Bilbo glanced up at the two and smiled fondly, "it's nothing, nothing that would likely interest you, anyway" he said with a small chuckle. The next thing he knew, He was sandwiched in between the two dwarfs, who smiled cheekily at him

 

"we'll be the judge of that" Fili replied. 

 

So Bilbo went on to tell them his story, "It has been forever known as the 'incident of the exploding cabbage patch' not too exciting, like I said, well, not for two warriors like yourselves, but it will always make me laugh, nonetheless" Bilbo said as he smiled widely.

 

"Wow" replied Kili, he sounded genuinely surprised. "That is brilliant"

 

Bilbo gave Kili a shocked glance, thinking he intended to be sarcastic, but alas, he was serious. "Firework and cabbage, so simple, yet so destructive" Fili nodded in agreement to his brothers words.

 

"We have been slacking, brother" Fili gave his brother a disappointed look. Bilbo chuckled at their seriousness of the situation.

 

"Mr Baggins, you must teach us your ways" Kili said excitedly, Fili humming in agreement. Bilbo was taken a back, they actually wanted to learn from him? Yes it was only for childish pranks, but still, he felt proud nonetheless.

 

"Just think what we could accomplish, brother" Kili said mischievously.

 

"No dwarf would ever be safe again" the brothers both grinned widely and Bilbo suddenly regretted his decision of sharing his story. What hell has he just unleashed on the dwarf race? At first he was reluctant but he couldn't say no to the two dwarfs squished beside him. He spent a good hour telling them of his pranks he had picked up in hobbiton, he had never seen Fili and Kili so entranced, they took more interest in this than the food which was being served out. As they ate together Kili spoke

 

"so you put the grass in the pipe?"

 

Bilbo chuckled "you must wrap it in the foil first, that is what causes the explosion"

 

the brothers eyes widened "Mister Baggins, you are ruthless" Bilbo smiled proudly at that.

 

"So does the amount of foil affect the size of the explosion?" Kili asked, intrigued

 

"what if we shove it all with foil, what then?" Fili impatiently butted in, then Kili

 

"I know, I will stea..borrow Gandalfs and you can show us how to do it".

 

"Show you how to do what?"

 

The deep baritone voice broke the conversation and the three stared up guiltily at the Dwarf prince, who raised an eyebrow at them, glancing between each one. Bilbo felt like a child again, being scolded by his mother. He couldn't help the blush when Thorin's eyes caught with his.

 

"Erm" Bilbo tried to speak up he glanced helplessly at the brothers, both seemed too scared to move, let alone speak. So Bilbo plucked up the courage, he cleared his throat and continued, blue eyes burning into his head, "Erm, I was g-going t-to show them, erm, my pipe, b-because it erm..erm" 

 

"it makes unusual smoke rings" Fili shot out, earning a thankful glance from Bilbo. Kili nodded, a little too enthusiastically, Bilbo knew Thorin believed little to none of the bogus story. He set his gaze again on to Bilbo, 'darn him' thought Bilbo.

 

"OK" he said evenly, then he turned directly to Kili, Bilbo noticed the dwarf sunk down a little, trying to avoid his uncles gaze. 

 

Bilbo suddenly remembered, Fili had once said the Kili could not lie to his uncle, never has been able to, he sucked at lying. 'Oh no' bilbo panicked.  
"Nephew, mine. Would you care to explain to me what was actually discussed?" And with that, he caved, and it flowed out of him in a mad slur.

 

"Bilbo was talking to us about the pranks he used to pull back home and we were planning on using them to wreak havoc and we were just finalizing the details on how to use foil and grass in a pipe to cause an explosion and were planning to use Gandalf's as an experiment' Kili panted a little and ignored the glares he received from Bilbo and Fili 'he does suck at lying' Bilbo cursed. Thorin kept his gaze on Kili before speaking again, still oddly calm.

 

"please leave me with Mister Baggins, you are both on first watch tonight" Bilbo gulped and received pitying glances from the brothers, and a pat on the back from Fili, for extra measure. Bilbo started idly mixing his stew, not making eye contact with the muscular prince, who was most likely glaring into his soul. Thorin shockingly took a seat next to Bilbo, making his heart rate quicken 'oh gods' he screamed internally.

 

"I did not think you needed telling this mister Baggins, but evidently I was wrong" there was no anger in his voice, just calm and casual, how strange. "My nephews can make the most calm of men scream out in defeat, they make smaug seem like a walk in the park, I do not think they need more lessons in the art of pranking, especially those of which involve explosions" with that, Thorin turned his head and gave Bilbo a..smirk? 'Wow' Bilbo thought. Bilbo decided to be brave and gave a small chuckle, 'keep calm, Baggins' he told himself.

 

"So" the deep voice broke him out of his thoughts, "Foil and grass?" He looked amused at this, had Bilbo's act of bravery changed Thorin completely? He spoke up, 

 

"Ah, y-yes. An old trick taught to me by my great uncle Took, been a Baggins family favourite ever since" he said with a genuine smile, thinking back to his days as a child in Hobbiton.

 

"You miss it, don't you?" Thorin asked, staring in to Bilbo's eyes, why were Thorins eyes suddenly so blue? Or we're they always like this?

 

"Erm, yes, well, yes and no..yes I miss the simpler days, being with my family, staying out late, now though, it's different.." Bilbo stopped, realising he was rambling and being overly sentimental. 

 

Thorin shocked him again by continuing the conversation "different?" He seemed genuinely intrigued. Bilbo didn't know why, but he felt like all his emotions came pouring out when he spoke to Thorin, he could tell him things he never dared tell another soul.  
"Well" he continued "After losing my parents, it took a toll, I became more reclusive, more invested in keeping their memory with me, it was like the years before were another life, another hobbit, it wasn't me anymore, no pranks or adventures" he sighed, catching a glimpse of Thorins eyes, the dwarf was completely engulfed in what Bilbo was saying, it gave him the courage to speak more "you see, my mother and I were very close, she brought out the Took in me, we shared a love of fun and adventures, and when she..erm..It just didn't seem right anymore..so yes, erm" with that Bilbo finished, he didn't want to cry I front of a tough dwarf prince. He was taken a back when a hand rested gently on his shoulder, gripping it reassuringly, he stared back at Thorin, not sure what to say. Thorins expression held nothing but understanding and..sympathy.  
"I hope we can rekindle that love of adventure for you, Mister Baggins" they remained like that for a few minutes, Thorins hand resting on Bilbo's shoulder, both smiling fondly at each other. 'This' bilbo thought to himself, 'this is not good, not good at all'. 

 

 

After the Thorin had left, Bilbo lay out his bed roll quickly, curling up tightly in to a ball, trying to block out most of the world he could. It was now just him and his thoughts, the rest of the dwarfs were sleeping soundly, so now was Bilbo's chance. He could hear Fili and Kili in the distance discussing foil,, 'oh dear', he blocked them out and continued with his thoughts. 'Why is Thorin being so courteous and..friendly with me?', 'I hope he doesn't feel like he owes me..that's it!!' Bilbo sighed heavily 'no..no, Thorin is to proud to pretend to be your friend, he was nice when he genuinely meant it' Bilbo thought. 'Its the eyes, they give him away, those deep blue eyes..that glisten and..'  
"STOP" Bilbo somewhat shouted a loud, his face blushed and he curled up to himself tighter, trying to make sure no one heard him. Luckily the snores continued and no one seemed to make any movement. 'Right' he thought to himself sternly, 'let's not go of topic again, shall we', 'we'll you started it' his mind answers back. Bilbo let out another sigh, he seemed to do this a lot. 'Ok, let's took at the facts, is Thorin attractive? Yes, do I enjoy his company? Yes, do I think about him all the time? Yes, do I want to kiss him? Ye...' "NO".

 

This time Bilbo shouted more loudly, he shot up, looking to see if anyone had noticed, he made eye contact with a very sleepy Bofur.  
"Bilbo..a-are you..did you hear shouting?" 

 

Bilbo thought quickly "no..n-no, you're dreeaaming, this is all a dream, go back to sleep" Bilbo lied horribly, but the dwarf seemed to buy it and fell easily back to his snoring state. He liked Bofur, he was always kind to Bilbo. He looked up at the night sky and grunted, he had to accept it..he had feelings for Thorin Oakenshield. He let out another whiny grunt and suddenly, a deep voice pulled him back to reality

 

"Mister Baggins, if you do not stop conversing and sighing to yourself, I will make sure your pipe is supplied generously with foil" with that, Bilbo gulped and blushed, he had heard him. 'Oh heavens' Bilbo put his head down and attempted to sleep what he didn't see was the smile that played on the Prince's face.  
Bilbo woke the next morning, sore and aching, the wild did not agree with him. The sun was barely in the sky and the dwarfs around him were still resting. He noticed Gandalf sat watching the sun rise over on a log, so with a, very quiet sigh, in case a certain Dwarf was listening, he went to join his old friend. 

 

"Morning" bilbo mumbled to the wizard.

 

"Yes, almost" replied Gandalf with a slight smirk. Gandalf always seemed like he had a private joke which no one else understood, he always seemed to be smirking and giving knowing glances. 'Wizards' bilbo thought, a smile appearing on his face, although he didn't know why. Maybe it was because, despite the loneliness he felt after losing his parents, Gandalf reminded him of home, of the happy memories he's had as a child. He was there throughout most of his childhood, his fireworks were legendary. Gandalf glances behind them, slight suspicion in his eyes. 

 

"Problem?" Bilbo asked. The wizard turned around again

 

"nothing my dear boy. I was merely checking on the two durin boys, they seemed to be quite pleased with themselves on the way back from watch earlier" Bilbo didn't like the sound of that, then it occurred to him

 

"wait, have you been awake this whole time?"

 

Gandalf chuckled "us wizards can survive with only a little sleep, you needn't worry" 

 

With that, Bilbo set off to retrieve his pipe, cautiously avoiding a glance at the sleeping prince before him. He got his pipe, flling it with grass, as the rim touched his mouth. It happened. The most almighty bang erupted throughout the whole camp, his pipe shattering into pieces. Bilbo didn't move, he couldn't, the shock over took his whole body. The dwarrows shot up as if getting ready for battle. Thorin was on his feet, he shot around looking worriedly at Bilbo, then his jaw drooped, along with ever other face in camp.  
"Halfling?" Thorin spoke precariously, as if he was lost for words, and Bilbo suddenly understood why.

 

Without realising it, his face had turned into a deep frown, he was biting his lip with an intense force, his fists gathered at his sides. His hair was in complete disarray and his clothes, well, he didn't even want to look. Then He heard it, the slight laughter of the two Durin dwarfs. Bilbo managed a glance at Thorin, then at the rest of the camp, who seemed to still be in state of shock. He then clapped eyes on..them. Fili must have realised the anger of Bilbo, as he elbowed Kili, who was still in hysterics. They both quietened and looked at Bilbo as if he was their uncle, the thought made Bilbo laugh, though not out loud. He kept their eyes locked with his and ever so slightly walked over to retrieve the pan from the previous nights meal. Picking it up he calmly and quietly spoke,

 

"run"

 

And with that, the Durin brothers were on their feet, scrambling further out in the field, gasping as they underestimated to speed of hobbits, one who was quickly catching up to them. The rest of the camp looked on in amusement, one dwarf in particular couldn't help but smile. They ever so often heard shrieks from Their burglar. 

 

"YOU BLASTED DWARFS"  
"MY PIPE"  
"LOOK AT MY CLOTHES"  
"I SWEAR BY MY GREAT UNCLE TOOK"  
"I WILL END YOU"

 

This continued for a few minutes until Gandalf slyly held out his staff as they passed him, causing them to fall on their faces, leaving an open opportunity for Bilbo. He quickly pounced and started his attack on the two idiots. All he could hear was the mumbled apologies and whines as they were repeatedly hit with the frying pan, as he lifted the pan for one more hit, a force pulled it from his grasp, causing the rest of the company to grumble in protest. Bilbo looked up from his raged state as met the stern eyes of Thorin. He quickly stumbled off the cowering dwarfs before him, both clutching to to each other for dear life, a site Bilbo would never forget. He cleared his throat and composed himself, noticing the rest of the company disburse to get on with their daily duties. To Bilbo's surprise, Thorin smirked at him,  
"are you OK, master burglar? For a second there I thought we were being ambushed" 

 

Bilbo blushed, 'keep it together Baggins' 

 

"Hm, well, erm yes, I'm as fine as one can be after being blown up" with that, he glared at the brothers, who scampered before he could attack again. Then he heard it, the most amazing sound, a deep chuckle erupted from Thorin, he stood twirling the pan in his hand, then glanced to look at Bilbo.  
"As much as I enjoyed your little display, I would very much prefer my kin are alive to reclaim their home" with that, he have bilbo a playful look, with a hint of seriousness, which had bilbo clearing his throat to grain composure. What was happening to him? 'Blasted dwarf' Bilbo didnt know what came over him, but he found himself returning the joke

 

"Well I would like a pipe to smoke but we can't always get what we want" 

 

a small smirk playing on his lips. Thorin seemed to pause for a second, oh hells, had he offended him? Was he too rude? 'Oh Gods' it was then Thorin pulled out his pipe and gave it to a very shocked Bilbo. Thorin seemed to notice Bilbo's confusion and grinned.

 

"enjoy your morning smoke, Mister Baggins"

 

What? He was letting bilbo use HIS pipe? He was willingly letting him share it?

 

"It is no issue, return it to me once you're done" Thorin seemed to have guessed what Bilbo was thinking, was he a blasted mind reader now? With that, Thorin left the confused hobbit on his own. 

 

Bilbo made his way back to the log, he stared at the pipe he held in his hands 'good lord, Baggins, it's just a pipe. Just have a bloody smoke' his brow furrowed, thinking of whose mouth had been around this pipe, he flushed deeply, and looked around to make sure no one was watching him staring at a pipe. For a split second he swore he saw Thorins eyes catch his and quickly look away, continuing to sharpen his sword. 'How strange'. 'Maybe he doesn't really want me to use his pipe. Or would he be offended if I wouldn't use it?' He grunted loudly to himself, and found himself picking up a rock an throwing it as far as he could. Why did he have to feel this way? Why him? These feelings controlled his every move and thought. He couldn't bare it anymore, feeling weak at every touch or look, blushing like a young boy and not being able to utter a sentence without faulting. 'To hell with it' he thought, he took the pipe and shoved it in his mouth, letting out a long exhausted breath of relief. He closed his eyes and blocked out the world around him, a small smile tugged at his mouth, it was the first time in days he had felt somewhat normal. That was until two voices broke him out of relaxation and into misery.

"Mister Baggins" he opened his eyes to two guilty looking Durin brothers.

 

"We would like to apologise for targeting you" Fili said, a slight playful smirk coming across his face

 

"yes" replied Kili "we just thought, who better than the hobbit himself? The one who taught us the glorious trick" kilis face beamed.

 

Bilbo scoffed "do I seem so gullible? Flattery will get you nowhere" he took another puff of..Thorins pipe. The boys actually looked offended

 

"We can assure you Mr Baggins, we think very highly of you, for all you have done for our uncle and for sharing your family tricks with us" Fili said seriously, Kili continued "yes. We just wanted to make you proud" they gave him the best puppy dog eyes imaginable, with a slight grimace, Bilbo sighed and offered them a warm smile

 

"very well then. Just next time, target someone else maybe, Hm". Just then, a mischievous grin played on their faces, and in unison they spoke "next time?"

 

"No forget I said anything" bilbo said quickly. Just then their eyes drifted to the pipe in Bilbo's mouth.

 

"Is that..is that uncles pipe?" Fili asked, looking utterly shocked, kilis face mirrored his brothers. Bilbo blushed, waiting for the jokes they would surely make

 

"erm, yes, h-he said I-I could borrow it" The brother looked at each other wide eyed, then Fili spoke

 

"he knowingly gave this to you?"

 

"Y-yes" Bilbo said, slowly removing it from his mouth, fearing he had done something wrong. Kili spoke suddenly

 

"do not fret Mister Baggins, we are only shocked because, well, that pipe was a gift to Thorin from Thráin, he values it very much, he always has it on his person, never let's it out of his sight..well he didn't, until.." Kili then gestured towards Bilbo.

 

"Oh my" Bilbo said guiltily, "I-I didn't know, I just thought he was b-being nice, oh dear" 

 

"Don't worry Mister Boggins" Fili said kindly "obviously he must trust you highly" then the bothers grinned and winked at bilbo, before they wondered off chuckling. 

 

Bilbo turned round to ask them another question, he wasn't actually sure what, he just felt so confused. That was when he met the gaze of the dwarf prince himself, he definitely wasn't imagining it this time. Thorins face was expressionless, Bilbo's burned red and he turned round, gripping the pipe in his hand. Bilbo inhaled loudly and suddenly remembered his burnt state, his hair and face were black from smoke. Oh dear, had he been walking around looking like this? He quickly scampered to his feet, then he quickly thought. What about the pipe? He couldn't give it back still looking like this, and he couldn't risk leaving it alone whilst he bathed. He cursed inwardly. He slowly made his way over to Thorin, avoiding the smirks of the other dwarfs. The prince didn't seem to notice Bilbo, so he worriedly spoke up 

 

"erm"

 

Thorin shot up, looking Bilbo in the eye, he seemed like he was just pulled from a deep though. Damn.

 

"Erm, I-I just wanted to return this, and thank you, it was greatly needed and appreciated" bilbo said with a smile, trying to forget how stupid he probably looked. 

 

Thorin smiled fondly at him "it was my pleasure, besides, it's the least I could do after the torture my kin put you through" 

 

Bilbo scoffed happily "well I guess I did light the fuse, no pun intended" 

 

Thorin again gave him a rare laugh, it was breathtaking, annoyingly. 

 

"Well" Bilbo spoke, "I best go wash down, I don't think I can withstand the smell of smoke any longer" he awkwardly looked down to his feet, for no reason, he gazed back up and was held in an intense gaze with Thorin, it looked as if he was struggling with his words, Bilbo raised his eyebrows expectantly, but alas, nothing. He gave Thorin another warm smile and made his way to the lake. What was it he did to make Thorin so reserved? He was always warm and pleasant to him. Maybe he was just in one of his moods. 

 

As Bilbo was pondering different ideas he came across the lake, it was pretty large, enough to fit all 12 dwarfs, minus Thorin, who understandably preferred to bathe alone, much like Bilbo. He liked that the dwarfs were welcoming him and treating him like one of their own, but he wasn't particularly used to the touching and hugging, maybe if it was from a certain dwarf, he wouldn't mind too much. 'Stop that right now, Bilbo Baggins' he scolded himself. He first washed his clothes and set them on a near by rock to dry, he then quickly dove into the water, not wanting to bare himself too much in the open. He released an almighty sigh as he engulfed himself in the warm water. He felt clean both inside and outside, it did his mind wonders, escaping reality for a while, it was like he was back in the shire, in his bath. He then felt a sharp pull in his chest, not at the thought of the shire, but at the thought of being there and not being with Thorin. Because that was what it meant. There was no Thorin in the shire, that was not his home, although, come to think of it, was it Bilbo's either? He loved the shire, yes. But little by little he came to love this, the journey, and the company, it made him feel happy again. What was he going to do, once they reclaimed Erebor? He suddenly felt a little sick, he couldn't face being alone again, he couldn't face leaving Thorin, but what if he didn't want him to stay? He didn't think he could face that. He took a few deep breaths, no. If that was to happen, then he was going to enjoy the time he had left. He relaxed once again and tried to think calmly. It didn't last long when a angry Thorin Oakenshield came rustling through the trees. Bilbo let out a tiny squeak, startled by the dwarf stood over from him on the other side of the lake. Bilbo's face flushed and he lowered himself further in the water. What was he stood glaring at him? Had he upset him earlier? Maybe he shouldn't have just walked off. Either way, Bilbo thought, it gave him no right to just barge in on him whilst he was bathing. He could tell instantly he was in his 'Thorin Oakenglare' mode. He forced away a smile that approached as he remembered the fellow dwarfs informing him on their secret nickname. He couldn't stand this much longer, Thorin was staring at him as if he just spat in his face. Trying to keep composed Bilbo spoke out

 

"c-can I help you?" 

 

The dwarfs expression didn't change, but he spoke roughly "yes. You could help by not putting yourself in danger". 

 

Bilbo looked in confusion "what? I informed you I was going to bathe, I do not understand what danger I have put myself in?"

 

It was then Thorin drew out Bilbo's sword, confusing the hobbit even more. Did Thorin want to fight this out? 'Oh dear'. Bilbo tried to remain calm and quickly responded 

 

"I-I still don't understand what is wrong?" Thorin let out a exasperated sigh.

 

"Stupid halfling"

 

"hey" Bilbo shouted out in protest, but the dwarf wouldn't let him finish. 

 

"This sword is your one means of protection when need be. So please tell me why it was by your bed roll, and not with you?" His glare intensified, and bilbo finally understood 'oh'. 

 

He suddenly lost his composer and spoke out "ah, erm, yes, sorry, I must have forgotten it, I have quite a lot on my mind you see, what with-"

 

"that is no excuse" Thorin shouted in, surprising the hobbit, why was he so mad over such a small error? Well, no better way to get an answer than asking.

 

"Ok, I have apologised, I understand I shouldn't be unarmed in case of attack. I realise that." His bitterness then came out, thanks to his took side. "It was one mistake. Besides, why do you even care? A few days ago you would have gladly left that sword where it was" he stared the dwarf in the eyes, feeling more brave than ever. Thorin seemed to break eye contact and look down, did he, look ashamed? He cleared his throat, still keeping his rough tone

 

"I realise I was less than friendly towards you on the majority of the journey, I sincerely apologise and if I could take back my actions, I would. I do not know what else I can do to show my gratitude"

 

"Thorin, I don't want you to feel like you have to do things for me now, I accept your apology and I am more than happy to move on from it. I was just curious, I know I saved your life, but what was it that made you hate me so much in the first place?" Bilbo asked a little half heatedly.

 

"I did not hate you" the dwarf answered instantly, this drew a scoff from Bilbo, and Thorin seemed to grip Bilbo's sword aggressively.  
"I did not hate you"  
"I was just apprehensive, after the fall of Erebor. I lacked trust in anyone who wasn't a dwarf, especially after the elves betrayal. I have since lacked trust in most people, which included you." 

Bilbo was taken a back by his honesty and spoke calmly "I would never betray you" and he honestly meant it.

 

"I know" Thorin said, a little more softly, he continued "seeing you risk your life for me just validated it, it was like all those doubts vanished. I knew you were innocent enough and quite brave, but that act of kindness took away any shred of doubt I harbored" there was a moment of silence as they stared at each other, neither knowing what to say or do.  
Surprisingly it was Thorin who spoke next. "I apologise for interrupting your private moment, I was just worried about your safety, about..you" Bilbo have him a genuine smile

 

"thank you. I'm glad you are there to look out for me, as I will always be for you, not that I would be much help mind you" Bilbo chuckled but Thorin remained still

 

"I do not agree with that" this brought out another smile from Bilbo, and a blush, dang it. He cleared his throat and looked back at Thorin 

 

"well, it's getting a little chilly now, so thank you for bringing my letter opener. If you want to place it down, I will get out and come back to camp" as he started to move wearily, 

 

Thorin replied sternly "no"

 

Bilbo's head shot up "no?"

 

"Yes" Thorin replied steadily.

 

Bilbo was beyond confused "no yes?"

 

This was met with a loud sigh from Thorin.

 

"What I mean halfling is yes, I meant no. I will remain here with your sword, if there was to be an ambush right at this second, there is no way you could reach your sword in time, considering the depth of the water and your tiny legs"

 

Bilbo blushed deeply and frowned, trying to seem intimidating, but Thorin only smirked. What a tool, Bilbo thought.

 

"Well I am most certainly not parading around naked in front of you" Bilbo folded his arms across his chest, looking more like a sulking boy. Although, he wasn't a posed to Thorin seeing him naked..no. Do not think like that. 

Thorin held up his hands as if declaring defeat

 

"OK, I understand. I will turn around and save you any embarrassment, but I will not leave this premises" Bilbo huffed a loud breath as Thorin turned his back to him. He started grumbling to himself

 

"stupid dwarfs"  
"stupid stubbornness"  
"tiny legs pft"  
"I'll show him tiny legs"

 

he didn't see the dwarf laughing silently to himself at the hobbits dismay. Bilbo slid out the lake and hurriedly dressed himself, slipping over a few times in the process, great. Once fully clothed again, he cleared his throat to signal the coast was clear. Thorin turned around, trying to look composed but clearly failing at hiding the smile on his lips. Bilbo have him a glare of his own in return.

 

"Well, I think I can manage on my own now. Thank you" it wasn't a sincere thank you though. As Thorin bowed and turned to leave, Bilbo suddenly remembered something, and felt guilt wash over him

 

"Thorin" he spoke before knew what he was doing. The dwarf turned to look at him "erm, I erm, erm"

 

"we are leaving camp tomorrow, so I would like to be on time If I can" the dwarf said dryly. 

 

Bilbo had gone back to his Baggins roots and felt himself suddenly nervous again "yes sorry. I, erm, Fili and Kili informed me about your p-pipe, erm, I hope you don't mind but, I just wanted to say thank you, again. I'm glad you were able to trust me with something you hold so dearly, especially considering I destroy everything I touch" he half heartedly laughed at his attempt of a joke. 

 

Thorin looked at him evenly "as I said mister Baggins, it was no trouble, I trust you with my life, literally" his lip quirked up at that "you have saved my life in many ways, it is the least I can do"

 

"that is my point" Bilbo suddenly blurted out "I don't want you to feel like you have to do these things for me, I'd much rather you hate me than pretend to like me or feel you have to be nice to me" 

 

Thorin looked hurt and a little shocked at this, oh darn. He then spoke, with the utmost sincerity "I can assure mister Baggins that I do not and have never hated you. I can also assure you that my fondness for you is not that of obligation, but of sincerity. I wish nothing more than to call you my friend" 

 

It stung a little to hear that. Not that he did not appreciate what Thorin said, but the word 'friend' didn't feel like enough, but if he couldn't have Thorin as a partner, then he would like nothing more than to be his friend. Bilbo smiled widely at Thorin, although he didn't think he was doing a good job at hiding his pain. "Well, thank you. For you kind words, I too value our friendship highly" 

 

Before he knew it, Thorin was around him, embracing him in another rare hug, but this time it felt different, it was just them, no dwarfs or wizards, just them, and the intimacy felt so much more better, it felt more relaxed and real. Bilbo held on to Thorin and buried his face in his black hair, Thorin gently held on to bilbo, then started running his hand through his damp hair. Startled, bilbo released a little to look in to Thorins eyes, and was shocked to see, not anger or sadness, but, lust? No, it couldn't be, could it? the voice in his head had left him, and everything suddenly became blurry as Thorins face moved closer to his, when finally, after one small breath, the gap between them closed and their lips met in a passionate force. Bilbo's breathing stopped and his head spun, as he felt Thorins lips brush against his, he suddenly gained composure and kissed back with more force, but not too much. It was prefect, better than prefect, it was, indescribable. Their lips twisted together In hot passion, their breaths mingled together, Thorins grip around Bilbo's waist tightened as he pulled the hobbit closer to his chest. Bilbo tightened his grip in Thorins hair, which was incredibly soft. Thorin then teasingly bit Bilbo's lip, resulting in a moan from the hobbit, he blushed brightly and Thorin seemed to notice as he chuckled in to the next kiss. Blasted dwarf, I'll show him. Bilbo moved his free hand to rest on Thorins chest, then lower, rubbing up and down his toned body, this made Thorin tighten his hold, almost merging them together as one. The kiss gradually slowed down and the grips were looser, as they parted, breathing heavily, Thorin rested his head against Bilbo's. 

 

"So" Bilbo panted "that's new"

 

Thorin laughed, a genuine laugh. "Indeed" he spoke, his voice rough and dry from the lack of oxygen. Bilbo felt brave and planted another kiss to Thorin, then pulled back to observe him properly.

 

"What is this, Thorin?" Strong hands found there way on either side of Bilbo's face

 

"I am tired, Bilbo" did he just say his actual name? "I am tired of hiding my feelings towards you, I had to take a risk, whether you returned my feelings or not, I had to know" 

 

Bilbo sighed happily "well, now you do know. I hope you know also that, I care for you too, more than you probably know" Bilbo gave him another smile that had Thorin leaning down for another kiss, he held him close to his chest and let out a breath of release

 

"oh I know master burgular, don't you worry" Bilbo smiled in the embrace, when the deep baritone voice caught him off guard  
"what was it that was on your mind?" 

 

Bilbo looked up confused.

 

Thorin continued "earlier in the lake, you said you had a lot on your mind, and do not tell me it was nothing. I wish to know" he stared at Bilbo with such intensity, he felt himself cave within seconds.

 

"I was just thinking of home, well, I say home but I don't know really if it is anymore, if it has been for a long time. Like I said, since my parents left, it has been more about keeping their memory alive than actually living. It was just a place I resided. When they were there, it was a home, because it was filled with laughter and love. Since then it has been empty and lonely" 

 

He held back tears which were working there way up, Thorin placed a hand on the face as if to say he was with him, which he greatly appreciated. He held the hand with his own and continued 

 

"ever since this journey, well more recently I have felt more happy, I have come to care for everybody here, and I no longer feel alone. I guess I was just worrying about finally having to leave and say good bye to it all, to you" Bilbo have a sad smile and look down, not wanting to lose it in front of Thorin, but the strong hand brought his face back up to meet his, a genuine loving smile was placed on Thorin's face.

 

"What makes you think you will have to say goodbye?" He asked, calmly and sweetly.

 

"I-I didn't think you would want a hobbit residing in your home, I do not belong in such a place, I'm just-" before he could finish, strong lips met his in a passionate kiss, then 

 

Thorin spoke lowly "you are under the company of Thorin Oakenshield, you are part of this family, you are my hobbit, my Bilbo" he lost it right at that moment, tears failing down, he hadn't felt so complete In a very long time. In the space of a few days, he had gained a family and a soulmate?, he was shocked at his own feelings, but nothing felt more right than being with dwarf in front if him. 

After they held each other for a moment longer, bilbo suddenly remembered something, he grabbed Thorin by the wrist and hauled him back to camp.

 

"Bilbo. What is the matter?. Is everything ok?" the dwarf asked greatly concerned.

 

"Yes. Sorry, it's just, I don't want to miss it" bilbo said frantically.

 

"Miss what?" Thorin grunted.

 

"You'll see" a playful smirk came across Bilbo's face, which was returned by the dwarf. As they entered back in to camp, trying at act as casual as ever, Bilbo seated Thorin down next to him to sit watching the Durin brothers. Bilbo looked on happily, a bit of an evil smile played on his lips, Thorin wasn't sure whether to be concerned or aroused. Just then Fili and Kili retrieved a bottle of wine which they had looted from rivendale, as they opened the top, the liquid erupted and shot up, drenching them from head to toe. The camp erupted in laughter, Bilbo sat smugly, and Thorin gave him a knowing look before he himself laughed out loud. 

 

The brothers stared open mouthed at Bilbo. "How?" They both spoke in unison. 

 

"No way" Bilbo said smugly, "not after last time, this one dies with me" 

 

Thorin smirked at the smugness of his hobbit, Bilbo then turned to Thorin and spoke jokingly 

 

"I feel quite parched, what do you say I go and get us some drinks," 

 

Thorin smiled playfully at him "just not wine" 

 

Bilbo chuckled and gently squoze his hand before getting up and walking away, two Durin brothers following him in tow 

 

"Oh please, Mister Boggins, you will not regret it" 

 

Bilbo laughed happily at the desperation of the dwarf brothers. He could honestly say, he had never been so happy in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this :) It was my first ever fanfic haha. I usually enjoy my fanfics more, well let's just say, explicit lol but I was too nervous to write one myself so I kept it pretty clean..for now. BAGGINSHIELD IS LOVE BAGGINSHIELD IS LIFE. that is all, for now.


End file.
